Damaged
by TiffyCupcake
Summary: The second he laid his eyes on her, he somehow knew she was a keeper. Maybe it was her golden, soft hair that flowed in the wind. Or how she could smile so effortlessly at any joke someone said to her even if the joke wasn't even funny at all. Or how her eyes lit up whenever she got excited about something. Or it could maybe be how nobody seemed to know a lot about her past.One-sh


The second he laid his eyes on her, he somehow knew she was a keeper. Maybe it was her golden, soft hair that flowed in the wind. Or how she could smile so effortlessly at any joke someone said to her even if the joke wasn't even funny at all. Or how her eyes lit up whenever she got excited about something. Or it could maybe be how nobody seemed to know a lot about her past and where she came from.

He could remember the day when she first came into the school building. A teenager entering through the doors with her chin up and she beamed confidence. The boys stop to stare and the girls gossiped to each other. He stare in awe, watching the way she swayed her hips and winked at a group of boys that didn't even bother hiding their glances.

The next time they met, was in AP English class when he got his schedule changed to have AP English. He saw her sky blue eyes that seemed to hold secrets from the outside world. He noticed the bags under her eyes and how her hair was a little out of place then her usually straight hair. Since the only open seat was next to her, he got to be next to the girl who he wanted to talk to.

Small talk turned conversations, conversations turned into inside jokes, and inside jokes turned into a beautiful friendship. He started noticed the little things that she did. Like she had a knack for forgetting where her pencil was. Or she had a tendency to twirl her hair with her finger when she got nervous. Or when she was concentrated on something, her face would scrunch up in a way that he thought was cute.

He learned that she used to go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and since that day she told him that he called her Gallagher Girl. That her favorite color was emerald green. And her favorite food was creme brûlée.

She was basically the queen of Roseville High school, nobody could hate her because she was nice to everyone. All the staff and students thought she was an angel. Getting good grades and being nice at the same time made the teachers love her. Even Tina who made up fake rumors about her liked her. She had her group of friends with her all the time, at home, school, and at the mall. Macey, Liz, and Bex loved how she was so caring and understanding. When they had problems they would go to her and then everything would be okay.

But when she wasn't with her group of girl friends, she would be with him. Going out to movies, food, and carnivals. Everyone thought they would be the perfect couple, together all the time and get well together nicely. But she would dismiss all the sayings telling them it was totally platonic. Every time she said that his heart would constrict because he wanted more he wanted to go further but he didn't say anything for her sake.

It hurt him more when she announced to him that _Jimmy_ had asked her out and she had accepted the offer. He wanted to take her away and kiss her but the chance was already gone, just at his fingertips. He noticed the differences in her behavior after the few dates she had with Josh. How she had dark circles under her eyes, that she wore more covering clothes, and she made no effort to talk to him. When he try to ask what was wrong she would just snap back and say that nothing was wrong. Although her eyes showed that everything was going wrong in her life. It's just that he didn't know what was.

She had gotten worse, she cut off all ties from her friends and started to hang around Josh's circle. She started wearing darker clothing and clothing that covered her body. Her group of friends felt betrayed and didn't want to have anything to do with her. But he didn't give up hope. He would talk to her trying for her to laugh at a stupid joke he made. Sometimes it would work but then she would realize something and would go back into her stony figure. They told him it wasn't worth it and that she was something that wasn't worth his time. He felt that he couldn't give up on her but there was nothing he could do.

That was when he gave up on her and started to do what she wanted which was for him to ignore her. He would glance at her at the corner of his eyes hoping she would see him looking. It was useless because whatever she wanted to keep hidden she kept hidden well because she rarely showed emotion. He could see her lose her tan complexion and get paler every day.

Then rumors spread around the school like wild fire. People whispering that Josh and she broke up but nobody knew why. She was nowhere to be seen and it made him worry to no end. He couldn't deal with the suspense on why she wasn't here so he went to her house after school.

He used the keys that was under the door mat to get into the house. No one seemed to be home but he walked further into the house and up the stairs to her room. He lightly knocked on the door and when there was no response he slowly opened the door. He wasn't prepare to see what was on the other side of the door.

Fresh blood coming from her wrists. Where she used a knife to trace the word _WORTHLESS_. The scene was horrendous the sight and smell of the blood made him want to vomit. He franticly carried her downstairs and used the home phone to call 911. Almost passing out from the sight of her in this state. He gently cleaned the blood of with a towel and looked through the house to find some bandages. He stumbled into the room of the blood and found not only bandages but a little leather journal on the bed that she laid on. He quickly took the journal and put it into his jacket pocket. But remembering the injured girl downstairs he rushed to bandage her wounds. Staying with her until the ambulance and police came, she was quickly rushed to the hospital and he police started questioning him.

Answering truthfully but giving the police short answers because he wanted to go to the hospital. After the questioning he jumped onto his motorcycle and sped his way to the hospital. He saw her on the hospital bed pale and lifeless and she had IVs and monitors attached to her. He stayed for what seemed like hours before a nurse politely asked him to leave.

He was numb from the events that happened that day and why she wanted to do it. He absent-mildly drove back home not thinking about everything. But as he got home he could feel the journal burn through his jacket willing him to read it. He slowly took it out thinking if it was okay to read it. Making his mind he opened to the first page,

 _I, Cameron Ann Morgan, am damaged. Useless and a burden to everyone. I don't deserve happiness and I am okay with that because it means that people how deserve the happiness will have more. I wish I could take back all the words I said to Mom and Dad but everything has a consequence. It led to me breaking connections with them and them dying in a car accident. I know it was all my fault. So I, Cameron Morgan accept that I am nothing but a useless and selfish person._

 _Page 2, So today I moved to Roseville in Virginia and maybe this can be my new start in life. I tried to be strong but in the end I went home and started crying about how it my fault. I did one cut just one and it felt nice. But then I remembered that I was a nobody and more and more cuts appeared. So I, Cameron Morgan accept that I am nothing but a useless and selfish person._

 _Page 3, Today I met a boy in my AP English class and he seems nice. He seems to care but then everyone pretends to care. So I laugh at his jokes and have conversations with him. I try to block him out, I don't want him to get close. But I being the weak person I am I don't push him out. So I, Cameron Morgan accept that I am nothing but a useless and selfish person._

 _Page 4, I met another boy today. And guess what he asked me out to a date! It is the first time somebody has ever asked me out. But what if he is doing it out of the kindness of his heart. I will try to keep me heart closed so I don't get heart. But I am weak to emotions. So I, Cameron Morgan accept that I am nothing but a useless and selfish person._

He stood there flipping through the pages, reading every single word. He finally reached the last page, he took a deep breath and let himself read the words.

 _Page 355, I, Cameron Ann Morgan am weak and selfish and shouldn't deserve anything in life that is good. It is my fault that Josh broke up with me and I shouldn't be crying for him to come back because I know I deserved it. But something in my mind is telling me to keep nagging at him and I guess that is what happens. So tonight, I decided to die. I have nothing because of me. My parents died, I have no friends, and I have nothing else to live for. But what made my decision today was that I admitted something to myself and it wasn't good. I admit that I love Zachery Goode. I love his little jokes that he makes. His smirk that I pretend to hate but in reality I fell in love with it. His nickname that he gave me because of the school that I used to go to. And what I loved the most is that he seemed to care, that he seemed to care about how I was doing and what I was going to do. I don't want him to get hurt so this will prevent him and other people getting hurt because of me. And for the last time I will admit to this diary I will say, so I, Cameron Morgan accept that I am nothing but a useless and selfish person._

By the end of this diary section he was crying. He doesn't know if it was from the pain she was going through or that she wanted to kill herself because she wanted nobody to get hurt be her. He read through the journal three time memorizing her words and thoughts to keep her close to him.

And that was how Zach ended up at the hospital today. He went to the hospital every single day for as long as he could before the nurses told him that visiting hours were over. He would hold her hand or talk to her about what has happened at school that day. Today was no exception but something magnificent happened today.

Zach was talking about the hilarious situation that happened in AP English class and how Grant put a kick me sign on the back of the teacher and he didn't seem to notice. How everyone in the class would snicker when he turned his back to the class and when the class ended Grant actually kicked him in the back and ran before the teacher turned his back to Grant. He felt that she twitch her hand.

Zach eyes widened with hope and she gently shook her hand and calling her name, "Gallagher Girl time to wake up. You been out for a week and you are killing me slowly."

She groaned and her eyes fluttered open and close but then her eyes landed on Zach how just smiled with happiness.

"Zach"

"I missed you"

"Me too"

Her eyes then suddenly drooped and she had to stifle a yawn. Zach tucked her into bed and laid her down onto her pillow.

"Go to sleep and get some rest. Although you been sleeping for a week now but you need the rest," it was true because she had bags under her eyes, her skin the palest he ever seen somebody be, and her eyes just looked lifeless, staring dully at him.

She closed her eyes and her breathing turned into a steady beat. Zach kissed her on the forehead and said something he wouldn't dare to say out loud to her.

"Good night Gallagher Girl. I love you."

He heard a whisper, "Me too."

He turned back to the sleeping girl, not believing what he just heard. Wondering if it was just his imagination or reality.

 **Author Notes: If you didn't notice that every time I said he it was supposed to be Zach and every time I said she it was supposed to be Cammie. I thought writing he and she added to the story, exceptionally the ending. I hope my writing has improved a little from my last story. So anyways, if you read this thankyou and have a wonderful, fantastic day.**

 **-Tiffany**


End file.
